Just One Dance
by Moxxy
Summary: Badam oneshot. Takes place at the dance after WhisperHug's first gig.


**Title:** Just One Dance

**Summary:** Badam oneshot. Takes place at the dance after WhisperHug's first gig.

...

**A\N:** This is a Badam oneshot dedicated to The Cliffhanger Girl in honor of her birthday this past week! Go read her fics- they're amazing! :)

* * *

**Adam's POV**

My frustration grew with every second as I struggled with the zipper to my bass' case. I was done performing, the audience enjoyed our one and only song- now it was time for me to vamoose. I'd come here tonight for the gig and only for the gig. Otherwise, dances just weren't my thing; especially when I had no date, nor did I have a group of friends to hang around with. Only Eli who was busy promoting his upcoming play that I hear is already jam-packed with controversy.

Suddenly, I heard a pair of footsteps making their way backstage.

"Hey rockstar" a playful yet familiar voice said.

I turned around to see none other but Bianca DeSousa clad in one of her famous stunning outfits that left guys drooling and wanting more. However, just a simple glance at her face always seemed to have the same kind of effect on me.

I flashed her a small smile before setting down my instrument's stubborn case in defeat. "Hey, Bee. What are you doing back here?"

"Well since Drew's too busy out there goofing off with his dumb hockey buddies, I decided I was done being ignored and should come congratulate you on your first performance!" She said at first with an annoyed expression referring to the hockey-jerk situation and then transitioning to a smile before clicking her heels with every step toward me and enveloping me in a tight embrace. Letting go, she continued with a smile "Seriously, you did great out there- why am I just learning about this insane talent of yours?" she playfully nudged me.

I smiled. "You never asked" It was more of a question than an answer. I couldn't help but become flustered when Bianca acted like this with me. Sure she was just in the mood of congratulations but it was deeper than that. Bianca had changed her ways and her heart was no longer rock-solid. She had practically become part of the family now. She treated me like a best friend or a brother even. So, why was I so uncomfortable with that? Oh, yeah- because being the 'friend' or 'brother' type figure never gets you any further than what the title suggests.

"So, I assume all your band-mates are out on the dancefloor right now. What are you doing back here by yourself?" she inquired.

I shrugged. "I was actually about to call mom to pick me up..."

She raised a confused eyebrow. "Why?"

Shrugging once again with a sigh "Dances aren't my thing. Plus, I have no one to dance with which kind of defeats the purpose, don't ya think?"

Bianca just gave me her signature eye-roll. "Then dance with me, dummy"

I smirked looking at her increduously.

She laughed briefly at my expression. "Don't give me that look. Besides, isn't dancing kind of our thing?"

She was right. Dancing was how we met in the first place...which also led to me being thrown out of the guys bathroom and through a glass door... However, dancing also brought Bianca and I closer on prom night. Us dancing was what brought her to apologize and make amends over our past which I gladly accepted.

"C'mon, Adam. Just one dance. Then, the rest of the night you can keep me company while Drew continues to have a polygamous bromance with the entire hockey team"

That last part gave us both a chuckle before I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, like those homophobes would want me hanging around..."

Bianca sighed frustratedly. "Fine, one dance and then you can go home"

"Why do you want to dance so bad?" I joked.

"Because Drew has barely looked at me tonight, I doubt he'll be asking me to dance anytime soon"

I frowned. How could my brother ignore such a beautiful girl sitting beside him who actually wanted his attention? "Okay, fine... One dance- then I'm out of here."

**Third Person Pov**

The curly haired girl just rolled her eyes at the fact that it had taken so much effort to get him to agree to one lousy dance.

"Just let me pack up my stuff and I'll meet you out there in a sec"

"Good" She replied with a sly smirk, pushing past him playfully and making her way back out to the dance.

Adam felt his breath get caught in his throat for a second as he watched her walk away. "Just one dance..." he repeated to himself in a whisper.

One dance.

About three-four minutes of pure bliss with Bianca in his arms...

Adam shook away these thoughts as he picked up his bass and struggled with the case's zipper once again- this time using all his might and power to pull in closed. He let out a dreadful sigh, barely acknowledging the fact that he'd finally become successful in closing the case. He stood there backstage, staring at nothing in particular.

Should he even be agreeing to dance with Bianca-the love of his brother's life? Sure, he knew Bianca saw it in a completely platonic way; just a dance between two close friends with a messy history. But to Adam, it was so much more. He knew 'just one dance' would have the ability to bring up a huge load of feelings he attempted at suppressing each and every time he saw her, or didn't.

Setting his instrument down in a corner, Adam made his way out of his hiding place and into the dance. There were dimmed multi-colored lights everywhere along with loud music booming from the speakers. He made his way through crowds of dancing people, passing a few familiar faces in the process like Dave and Eli. And if his hearing served him right, he could have sworn he heard Eli shout something along the lines of "have sex with your girlfriend" at Dave. Adam chose to not even think about what that was all about. All that mattered now was her. Bianca.

He finally spotted her from a distance. Passing through a group of routy jocks clad in their signature jackets, he managed to make eye contact with Bianca who had been looking bored with life until he came into view. The brunette, not bothering to notify Drew that she was leaving the table to go dance with his brother, quickly got up and began trekking toward Adam in her heels; flashing him her naturally sly smile.

As the girl made her way toward him, Adam couldn't help but look past her to see Drew barely noticing she had left his side and continued being loud with his jerks for friends. Adam was suddenly filled with a certain urgency that he couldn't put his finger on. All he knew was that Drew was too busy with nothing to pay attention to this beautiful girl that he honestly felt was out of both their leagues. To Adam, all that mattered now was these next three or so minutes. If Drew wouldn't pay any attention to her right now, then he would.

All guilt and doubt Adam had before about dancing with his brother's girlfriend was now out the window. Drew was graced with Bianca's presence almost all day, every day. Now it was Adam's turn- for the next few minutes, she was his and nobody else's.

"Hey you" she greeted as she approached the younger boy. "Are we going to do this or what?"

As Adam was about to reply wittily, a familiar song began to play.

**_"Here we go, come with me_**

**_There's a world out there that we should see_**

**_Take my hand, close your eyes_**

**_With you right here, I'm a Rocketeer_**

**_Let's fly"_**

As soon as the short intro to the song finished and the chorus began, Adam confidently took Bianca's hand in his right and laced the fingers of his left around her waist. He tensed at the feeling of her other hand being placed on his shoulder, but soon relaxed into her touch.

Their bodies moved nsync- back and forth, side to side with the beat of the bridge. It wasn't exactly classical music, however they managed to make it seem like a choreographed ballroom dance. Adam even spun her around a couple of times, however, they lost touch for a moment as he spun her back in resulting in her body practically slamming against his. They both erupted in laughter before falling into balance once again with the music. However, this time around, it felt much more comfortable and less structured than before. Bianca's left hand now gently gripping his bicep meanwhile her other hand, no longer on his shoulder, rested behind his neck. Adam simply rested both his hands around her waist.

They smiled softly at each other and as the chorus came, they practically glided while swaying around aimlessly, hoping in the back of their minds that they wouldn't accidently body-slam someone.

As the song came to a close, time seemed to slow down. Adam couldn't help but to stare intently at Bianca's face for a moment; Bianca couldn't help but stare back before catching herself and casually looking away. She knew the dangers of looking into those eyes of his. They'd put her under a spell that was hard to shake- she'd known from experience...

_**"I've never seen a star this close**_

_**You've got me struck by the way you glow"**_

Not knowing how to avoid meeting his eyes any longer, she gently rested her head on his shoulder unable to resist closing her eyes, taking in the moment. Adam's heart skipped a beat as she did this. He felt her arms loosely encircle his neck. The close proximity of their bodies was almost too much to handle. The smell of her shampoo was an exotic aroma that sent him in a daze. He could feel the vibration of her softly humming along to the music against his shoulder.

And suddenly, it hit Adam like a ton of bricks- this was it. His three minutes were just about over. Who knew when they would have another moment like this? Sure, they hung out a lot together lately but he couldn't just randomly ask her to dance whenever he felt like it. However, after tonight, he was unsure if he'd be able to resist asking for another dance; whether it be right at that moment or in the future.

He had this amazing girl that he was crazy about in his arms. With her this close to him, he felt on top of the world; like none of his daily struggles in life mattered anymore. She was his escape...

_**"You make me feel like I could touch the planets**_

_**You want the moon, girl watch me grab it"**_

But the only problem... She wasn't his to hold like this. And that shredded him to bits and pieces inside. He'd do anything to make her his forever; to stop this moment and keep her there in his arms without a single soul questioning it.

As the music came to a slow and finally a halt, Bianca barely noticed. She was too enthralled in this moment. For the first time in a long time, she felt calm and at peace. In this moment, life was no longer dramatic or tearful. It was peaceful. In Adam's arms she felt so many things, but one that stuck out to her was safety. She felt safe in his arms. Like he would not let anything disrupt this moment.

Bianca had always felt that dancing was her and Adam's thing when in reality it had always been her thing- she'd just been yearning for someone to share it with. She couldn't remember the first, last or anytime in between that she had danced with Drew. Why? Because it had never happened. She'd think Adam would be more leery of drawing attention to himself by dancing. However, that wasn't the case at all. Drew wouldn't dance because he was ashamed of how he would look, how other people would see him. Meanwhile, Adam, one of the most introverted people she had come to know was willing to step foot on the dance floor...for her. She couldn't remember ever seeing the boy dance with anyone else or even by himself...ever. She danced with her and for her. And that's what hit home for Bianca the most. Sure Drew had helped her through the gang situation and risked his life for her- as she did for him. But, when it came to the simplest of things such as spending time together or just having simply "one dance" together...Drew failed in all aspects.

But, Adam... Adam was always there for her. Adam always listened to her. He made her genuinely laugh and made her feel...free. He helped her Escape everything and anything keeping her bound up. He made her realize what it was like to have fun again rather than focusing on the dramas of life.

_Adam was just always...there._

After a few moments, Bianca came to realize the music had stopped briefly before a much faster and upbeat song began to play. The girl slowly lifted her head from Adam's shoulder and unwillingly removed her arms from around his neck, smiling up at him fondly, thinking over all the realization she had just experienced. It was almost too much for her to take in, all of these emotions just dawning on her like that. She never truly realized how much she felt for the boy smiling back at her. It almost hurt that she was now being forced to walk away. Not being able to help herself, she reach her hand up toward his face, pulling him toward her and kissing him softly on the cheek; his soft skin against her lips causing her to fall even emotionally harder for him. This boy before her was a gem- he was perfect. The way his eyes shown and his cheeks flushed at the chaste kiss on his cheek...

"Thanks for the dance, Adam"

Adam just smiled, his heart soaring yet breaking in anticipation of her walking away. The curly haired brunette bit the bullet and turnd away quiclkly before slowly walking away. However, as she saw from a distance, Drew still seemed to be having quite a good time without her. A small sly smile creeping up on her face, she turned around to see Adam making his way back toward backstage, probably to gather his belongings.

She called after him. "Adam"

The young boy immediately turned around at the sound of her voice.

"Could you spare me one more dance?" she asked, hope filling her voice which she hoped he didn't mistake for neediness.

However, the expression that fell upon his face showed her that just by that question, she'd practically fulfilled his hopes and dreams.

"Of course" he replied approaching her once again. And with that, he took her in his arms once again, not a sliver of guilt in his mind because he knew simply in his heart that this was how it was meant to be.

**The End!**

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appreciated :3**


End file.
